Give Me No Splendor, Gold or Pomp
by ilovetvalot
Summary: It's a JJ/Emily Christmas with the help of Graveygraves Facebook prompts. The close of one year brings changes for the incoming for JJ and Emily. FOURSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hello! Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year._**

**_Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". There's loads of fun to be had by all. Join us._**

**_A special note to my readers...as Christmas draws nearer, so does my husband's return from the war zone in Afghanistan. This said, posts will be slowing DRAMATICALLY after the holiday. Bear with me. Slower updates are expected to last approximately a month. But, real life and a family reconnection will take precedence. I'm sure you all understand. But, take heart, a happy hubby makes an energetic writer._**

**_And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did._**

* * *

_**Because I don't say it often enough, nothing would happen in these stories without my wonderful co-author and friend, tonnie2001969. Too often, the author name ilovetvalot is mistaken for just one person. There are two of us. Tonnie2001969 collaborates on every single one of these stories and I can't say ENOUGH wonderful things about this woman!**_

* * *

_**A special thank you to Graveygraves for her JJ/Emily Christmas prompts: watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer on TV; spiked eggnog that one of them didn't know was spiked; unexpected Christmas gift**_

* * *

**Give Me No Splendor, Gold or Pomp**

**Chapter One**

Blinking back tears, Jennifer Jareau stared at the television screen as the closing credits to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer scrolled across the screen. Her house, much like her house, felt empty as a tomb, the silence almost deafening as the music faded and the plasma screen went dark. Reaching for her glass of red wine from the mahogany table beside her sofa, she took a fortifying sip and briefly wished that she'd taken the extra energy and spiked the eggnog in her fridge.

But she hadn't, so the wine would have to serve her purpose.

Perhaps if she drank enough, it would dull this hollow feeling inside her chest.

Leaning her head back against the sofa, she inhaled deeply as she tried to quell her anger. But her ex-lover's unexpected Christmas gift had ruined any hope she might have held that this could be anywhere near a Merry Christmas.

When Will had arrived, unexpectedly, on her doorstep tonight, she'd assumed he had only wanted to visit with their son. Unfortunately for her, he'd had different ideas. Since he was leaving for New Orleans on Christmas Day, he'd asked to spend the night with their son, reminding her, that if not for her, they would be spending it as a family.

And parsed in those terms, how could she deny him?

She _was _the reason they wouldn't be a family for Christmas. In the long run, she knew she was making the right choices. Staying together for the sake of Henry would have ultimately backfired in all their faces. But in the short term, her decision hurt like hell.

Because she missed her little boy.

Glaring at the presents under the tree, she knew she'd done the right thing...allowing father and son this special time together. For in as much as Will had made a lousy partner to her, he was a wonderful father to Henry. And in the end, that's what mattered.

Honestly, it was a relief that they'd finally pounded the last nail in the long overdue coffin of their relationship. He wanted things she couldn't give him...and her lie over Emily's "death" had only complicated things further between them. He couldn't understand how she could claim to love him, but be willing to risk everything for a woman she merely worked with. In truth, he was jealous of the devotion she'd shown for Emily - and the rest of the team. He wanted to be the first thought in her mind in the morning and the last thing she thought of at night. He wanted a traditional relationship.

He wanted everything that she'd never be able to give him. It didn't matter how hard she'd tried to feel it...to fake it, it just wasn't there to offer him. Which was sad because he deserved a hell of a lot better than she'd given him in the two years they'd shared together.

Wiping a tear, she shook her head. Why the hell was she shedding tears over a decision that had been hers alone? It wasn't as though she loved Will the way she should have...the way he deserved.

Oh, she adored the man he was...the charming blend of endearingly sweet qualities that made him unique. Mostly because he _was_ one of the good ones...his archaic views on relationships aside. No, instead she mourned the fact that she couldn't bring herself to love him the way she _should_ have been able to. The way she couldn't love _any _man.

She'd spent more years than she wanted to admit attempting to convince her body and heart that she just hadn't met the _right _man. But what she'd finally been forced to admit, if only to herself, was that the right _man_ didn't exist.

Not for her.

Because at the ripe old age of thirty-one, Jennifer Jareau had finally confessed to herself that she simply wasn't interested in men.

It was women that drew her eye. Or more specifically, one woman, she acknowledged with a mental sigh.

Emily Prentiss.

Confident, secure in her own skin, Emily Prentiss.

Unlike her, Emily knew who she was...what she wanted. It was one of the many things JJ admired in her colleague. No matter how hard the choice she was faced with, Emily did what was right, not what was easy or acceptable. Whether it was chasing a terrorist across the globe or telling her friends and colleagues that she was, in fact, a lesbian, Emily did it with a brand of honesty seldom seen in today's world.

It humbled her. It terrified her. But, lately, more than anything else, it fascinated her.

And as that forbidden fascination had grown for her friend, so had the chasm between herself and Will. Finally when an abyss had separated them, JJ had found the courage to be honest with the man who'd helped her create a perfect combination of their very best qualities.

Oh, she hadn't shared that she'd fallen in love with one of her best friends. But, she had told him that she'd finally realized that hiding behind the shield of heterosexuality was ultimately going to destroy them both. And, surprisingly, he hadn't been shocked.

Groaning aloud as her doorbell pealed, JJ glanced at the clock. Please God, she prayed, anything but carolers. She'd hate to go to jail on Christmas Eve for throwing some unsuspecting singer down two flights of stairs just to watch them bounce. But, in her defense, her holiday cheer had long since evaporated. And she only hoped it would make a return with her son's arrival in the morning.

Jerking open the door as the bell rang again, JJ's glare turned incredulous as she stared at the intruder standing just over the threshold. Blinking in shock, her jaw fell.

"Uhmmmm, Merry Christmas?" Emily said hesitantly as she limply held up a trio of gift bags in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Hello! Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year._**

**_Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". There's loads of fun to be had by all. Join us._**

**_A special note to my readers...as Christmas draws nearer, so does my husband's return from the war zone in Afghanistan. This said, posts will be slowing DRAMATICALLY after the holiday. Bear with me. Slower updates are expected to last approximately a month. But, real life and a family reconnection will take precedence. I'm sure you all understand. But, take heart, a happy hubby makes an energetic writer._**

**_And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did._**

* * *

_**Because I don't say it often enough, nothing would happen in these stories without my wonderful co-author and friend, tonnie2001969. Too often, the author name ilovetvalot is mistaken for just one person. There are two of us. Tonnie2001969 collaborates on every single one of these stories and I can't say ENOUGH wonderful things about this woman!**_

* * *

**Give Me No Splendor, Gold, nor Pomp**

**Chapter Two**

"Emily," JJ said blankly, her breath catching in her throat as she stared at the dark haired woman standing in her doorway.

"Is this a bad time?" Emily winced, silently cursing herself. She should have called first. JJ had a family now. Of course they would be making traditions with their little boy. Being invaded by her on Christmas Eve probably wasn't exactly the small family's Christmas wish, no matter how good of friends she and the other woman were. "I can go," Emily said quickly, shaking her head as she started to turn away.

"No!" JJ balked, reaching out to snag Em's red sweater and pull her inside the apartment. "Come in! I was just surprised, that's all."

"Jayje, I can come back later." Emily shook her head, reluctantly allowing herself to be tugged inside the warm living room of JJ's home. Frowning as she glanced behind her friend and found the room deserted and still, she asked, worriedly, "Where're Will and Henry?"

"Not here," JJ replied softly, closing the door behind Emily.

"Not here," Emily echoed questioningly. "It's Christmas Eve. Where are they?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes still looking around, taking in the single wineglass on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Licking her suddenly dry lips as Emily's question reverberated in her mind, JJ inhaled deeply. "Remember when you asked about Will when you came back?"

"Yeah, Emily nodded, dropping her gift bags on the couch. "You said it was a long story."

Crossing her arms over her chest, JJ nodded. "It was...it is. A long complicated story," she sighed, following Em into the living room. "You want a glass of wine? Or non-alcoholic eggnog?"

"Not eggnog!" Emily shuddered, her nose wrinkling. "I'm still trying to overcome the nightmares PG's spiked nog left me with last year," she laughed, watching as JJ wandered into the open kitchen.,

"The Christmas Party that will live in infamy," JJ smiled over her shoulder, reaching for a glass in the kitchen cupboard. "You've got to admit, it was worth the hangover to remember Strauss' face when Rossi got done laying one on her."

Accepting the half-full glass of wine JJ extended to her a moment later, Emily nodded. "I don't know who was more horrified...Strauss when it happened or Dave when we told him about it the next morning."

JJ grinned, folding one leg underneath her as she settled in the corner of the couch. "I think it was a tossup."

"I think you're right," Emily giggled as she leaned back against the cushions and took a slow sip of the wine. Savoring the flavor on her tongue, she grinned. "Is this the bottle I bought you for your birthday?"

JJ smiled faintly. "You remembered, huh?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded.

"Well, I said I was going to save it for a special occasion," JJ murmured. "Suffering through separation anxiety from Henry on Christmas Eve definitely qualified." Seeing the confusion in Emily's eyes, JJ took a deep swallow from her glass before saying, "Will and I split up, Em."

Staring stunned at the blonde woman beside her, Emily slowly closed her eyes and shook her head. "What?" she finally managed when she'd absorbed the fact that this was no joke. "When?" she sputtered, leaning forward to drop her glass on the table.

JJ shrugged as she offered truthfully, "We separated about two months ago."

"So, right before I came back," Emily responded faintly. Drawing in a deep breath, she demanded, "Why didn't you _tell_ me? If I'd know that things here were...I wouldn't have been leaning so heavily on you, Jayje. For God sake, you let me ramble on and on about the team and all along you were..."

Shaking her head, JJ forced herself to smile. "It was amiable, Em. Or," she corrected with an eye roll, "as amiable as a split can be when you share a kid. The hard part is getting used to sharing Henry with him. That's where he is. Will got his old job back in New Orleans and he leaves tomorrow. He was supposed to fly out today, but the flight was delayed and he wanted tonight with Henry. I couldn't say no, but not having the little munchkin here...it's hard," JJ offered lamely as she waved a hand weakly in the air. "But, I couldn't deny Will the right to spend at least _part _of the holiday with his son. It looks like one of us will be shuttling back and forth every month or so."

Forcing herself to pick her jaw off of her lap, Emily stared at JJ. "Do I say I'm sorry?" she asked feebly. Please say no, her mind screamed. Honestly, while she had liked Will well enough, it had always seemed that the Southern man and JJ had never...clicked. The telltale signs of a woman in love had never been present on her friend's face. That glow...that shine, it had always been lacking between the couple. And if there was one thing Emily knew in her heart, it was that she wanted to see this woman find love.

"I broke it off with him, Em," JJ informed the other woman quietly. "It just wasn't...right," she said, for lack of a better word.

"But _why_?" Emily blinked as she tried to understand what had led her friend to this particular decision.

Hesitantly, JJ grimaced. "It's..."

"If you say complicated, I swear to God, I'll strangle you with your ponytail," Emily threatened, her voice low.

"Well," JJ laughed, her shoulders rising and falling in an inadequate shrug, "It is."

"Then simplify it for me," Emily ordered sternly. "Because this doesn't make sense to me. I mean, I knew Will had issues with your job...and I know he was pushing you for commitments you weren't ready to make, but..."

"All that is true," JJ agreed slowly. "He was. But those were just symptoms of a deeper problem that had nothing to do with him. Not really," JJ added as she shrugged.

"Okay," Emily replied, narrowing one eye on her evasive friend, "Of the two of us, I thought I'd monopolized the market on mysterious. If you didn't break up because of the obvious differences you had, what was it? Was he living a double life or something?" Emily teased.

"No." JJ shook her head as she smiled weakly. "I guess _**I** _was."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hello! Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year.**_

_**ALSO…on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum….Check out our new post "The Best Stories You May Not Be Reading – Your Recommendations!" We'd love to hear from everyone concerning your favorite fics from the various authors out there in fanfic land. Readers and authors alike are welcome to make recommendations…and please tell all of us specifically WHY that fic is so great and needs to be read immediately!**_

_**Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". There's loads of fun to be had by all. Join us.**_

_**A special note to my readers...as Christmas draws nearer, so does my husband's return from the war zone in Afghanistan. This said, posts will be slowing DRAMATICALLY after the holiday. Bear with me. Slower updates are expected to last approximately a month. But, real life and a family reconnection will take precedence. I'm sure you all understand. But, take heart, a happy hubby makes an energetic writer.**_

_**And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did.**_

* * *

**Give Me No Splendor, Gold, nor Pomp**

**Chapter Three**

More confused than ever, Emily's dark brows furrowed as she gazed at JJ. "I don't understand."

"For a long time, I didn't either. Then, I started denying things to myself. And finally, I just couldn't live a lie anymore," JJ rambled, her fingers tightening around the stem of her glass.

"JJ, slow down," Emily urged, reaching out to slide her hand over her friend's knee, her thumb gliding against the soft fabric of her pants. "You aren't making any sense. How much wine have you had?" she asked, glancing at the bottle JJ had dropped on the table and gauging the liquid.

"I'm not drunk, Em," JJ replied, shaking her head as she sighed. "I just...I don't know how to explain any of this to you," she groaned, tugging at her ponytail as she took another sip of her wine. Leaning her head back, JJ continued, "You're so secure about who and what you are, but I've never been like that."

"Don't dress me up in bows and ribbons, JJ. I'm nobody's idea of an example to mold yourself after," Emily denied with a terse shake of her head, leaning back against the sofa. "Besides, which, I still don't understand."

Cocking her head as she looked at the woman beside her, JJ pursed her lips. "Did you always know you were a lesbian?"

"What?" Emily yelped, the question taking her completely by surprise.

"I mean, I know you had boyfriends when you were a teenager," JJ continued, nonplussed at the thought of even having this conversation. "But did you know you have an inkling that it wasn't really what you wanted for yourself?"

"I...I guess so," Emily said hesitantly as she nodded. Hell, she hadn't thought about her sexuality in years. She simply knew that she preferred women over men.

"But when you realized that you had stronger inclinations with women...you didn't make yourself try with men anymore?"

"No." Emily shook her head, this time the answer coming easier. "It seemed pointless. I felt what I felt. Attempting to disguise it never held any appeal for me."

Tipping her glass toward the older woman, JJ replied, "That's what I thought."

"JJ, where are you going with this?" Emily asked, her confusion growing by leaps and bounds.

"Did you know that when I was in college, I had a girlfriend?" JJ asked, knowing full well that Emily didn't...no one did. Because she'd never confided in anyone about it. Not even Garcia.

"No," Emily said softly, making a valiant attempt not to appear shocked at the information. "A lot of girls experiment in college though. I'd say it's more natural than unnatural."

"Yeah, but the strange thing is...when I look back over my adult life, that relationship was the closest to true happiness that I've ever gotten. At the time, I thought we were just fooling around, you know?" Inhaling deeply, she took another sip of her drink. "We ended things the semester we graduated. We were both going in different directions with our lives."

"It happens," Emily said softly.

"After that, I made a conscious choice to only look at men. I guess I was unconsciously afraid of being hurt again. And I knew my family's outlook on same sex relationships. When you grow up in rural Pennsylvania, you don't exactly have a lot of exposure to that lifestyle. So, forcing myself to date men was a natural solution for me."

"I see," Emily offered gently, her heart breaking for the confused young woman JJ must have been then.

"I dated some really nice men," JJ murmured, staring into space. "Hell, I just dumped a really _great_ man," she snorted, flopping back against the pillows. "But none of them were right," she said sadly. "Because I've spent _years_ fighting the urge to just be who I am."

Nodding silently, Emily's heart skipped a beat as she studied JJ's face. "And who is that?"

"Somebody that's attracted to women," JJ said simply, the words coming far more easily than she ever imagined they would. But, she acknowledged to herself, if she was honest, this wasn't just anyone that she was talking to. This was Emily. Her friend. A woman that had already made this decision to come out early in her life. "Wow," JJ whispered more to herself than to Emily, "That felt good to say out loud."

Smiling faintly, Emily inclined her head. "It can be a fairly liberating and empowering thing when you finally figure out who you are."

Taking another fortifying sip of wine, JJ mumbled, "You forgot scary and gut wrenching, too."

"Yeah, but those emotions will pass in time," Emily counseled wisely. After all, she'd been there. She could clearly remember a time when she hadn't been nearly as comfortable in her skin as JJ thought she was. Her sexuality hadn't exactly been easily accepted by her family, either.

"I've just pretended for so long, Em...keeping up the act..." JJ trailed off as she let out another impatient sigh. "This year...without you...it drained me. I just didn't have the energy to keep the charade alive anymore. Not when I was having to lie about everything else. Lying to myself about something so important just wasn't an option anymore."

"JJ, I'm sorry. If my crap influenced you..."

"Oh, it influenced me, Em," JJ interrupted, meeting her friend's eyes, "but not in the way you think. This clarity is way past due," she said with a nervous smile. "You did me a favor. I feel like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders. And aside from the chaos I've thrown my little boy into, I don't regret ending things with Will. He deserves someone that can love him back with the same intensity he feels. That isn't me. It was never me."

Shoulders sagging with relief, Emily slowly nodded. "I never meant for you to be shoved in the position of lying, JJ. I hope you know that."

"Of course I do," JJ returned, reaching for the hand that still rested against her leg and squeezing gently, reassuring her friend. "For the most part, everybody has stopped looking at me like a traitor."

"Maybe they're realizing that you'd have done the same thing for any of them," Emily replied, still more than a little angry at the way some of their friends had treated her fellow agent. "It wasn't fair. They should have targeted their anger at me."

"We're all too busy just being glad you're still breathing to be angry at you, Em," JJ countered truthfully. "I really missed you," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Hello! Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year._**

**_ALSO…on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum….Check out our new post "The Best Stories You May Not Be Reading – Your Recommendations!" We'd love to hear from everyone concerning your favorite fics from the various authors out there in fanfic land. Readers and authors alike are welcome to make recommendations…and please tell all of us specifically WHY that fic is so great and needs to be read immediately!_**

**_Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". There's loads of fun to be had by all. Join us._**

**_A special note to our readers...now that ilovetvalot's husband is home from Afghanistan (hallelujah!) and tonnie2001969's family deals with some health challenges, posts will be slowing DRAMATICALLY for a bit. Bear with us. Slower updates are expected to last approximately a month. But, real life and a family reconnection will take precedence. We're sure you all understand. But, take heart, a happy hubby makes an energetic writer…and a healthy baby makes a happy mommy who can edit faster!_**

**_And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did._**

* * *

**Give Me No Splendor, Gold, nor Pomp**

**Chapter Four**

Casting JJ a speculative look as she heard the vague undercurrent of longing in JJ's tone, Emily swallowed. "I missed you, too, JJ. More than I feel comfortable admitting. More than I..."

"...should have?" JJ asked hopefully, sinking her teeth into her lower lip as she realized how needy that must have sounded.

Staring into the younger woman's eyes, Emily nodded slowly. "You, too?" she asked carefully, not quite sure if she was misreading the emotion shining in the other woman's eyes.

"I don't want to lie anymore, Emily. So, if you don't want the truth, tell me now," JJ managed, her voice tight and tense.

"I do want to know the truth, but I want you to make sure it _is_ the truth and not just stress and fatigue talking," Emily replied, her voice husky. "You've made a lot of life changing decisions in the not so distant past.

"I know how I feel." JJ shook her head, half to clear her thoughts and half to deny the other woman's beliefs. "About me. And about you."

Turning her body slightly, Emily reached for JJ's hand. "I'm not saying you don't, Jayje. I'm just saying that you don't need to rush toward anything right now. You're learning how to go from heterosexual mommy to lesbian single parenthood. That's going to be a hell of an adjustment without adding any complications at all right now."

Tilting her head, JJ stared at Emily's face. "Emily, you realize that even if you tell me that you aren't even remotely interested in me, I'm not going to run back in the closet, right? That choice has finally been made."

"I...I don't know what I thought," Emily answered truthfully. "JJ, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't find you attractive...that I hadn't imagined what it might be like if we...were together. But, I would never tell one of my best friends to go running headlong toward another fire when she's still wearing burns from the last blaze. I wouldn't be much of a person if I did."

"But you aren't saying that you aren't interested," JJ murmured, swallowing hard.

"Of course I'm interested. Have you seen you, JJ? You're hot. Insanely, intensely hot," Emily groaned, running anxious fingers through her dark hair as she felt her cheeks flame at the admission she'd just made. "That doesn't mean that I'd be good for you."

"Well, since I've spent years doing what was bad for me, I should be able to easily recognize the _wrong _person now, shouldn't I?" JJ asked rhetorically, blowing out a frustrated breath.

Laughing, Emily dropped her head and stared at their joined hands. "Yes, I guess you should. I don't want you to get hurt, JJ. Hell, after the past year, _I_'_m_ not in much of a hurry to experience any more pain. But I'm not going to sit here and deny that it would be very easy to fall for you given the slightest bit of encouragement. But it has to be the same for you. Right now, can you honestly say that?"

"I'm not ready to make a lifelong commitment to anyone other than my son right now, Emily," JJ replied bluntly. "_But_, I also know that I spent every day you were gone missing you...and not in the "we're just friends" kind of way. I missed your smile...your laugh...the way your nose wrinkles every time Derek makes some asinine remark about women. I missed your voice...your face. You're who I dreamed about at night and daydreamed about when things got too still. You're the person I _had_ to think about every time Will tried to touch me because you were the person that I _wished_ was touching me. I'm not sure what you call it, Em. But it's how I feel."

Amazed, Emily felt her stomach slowly begin to unclench and a warmth spread throughout her chest. "You have no idea how much that means to me, JJ."

"You wanted me to be honest. That was it." JJ smiled, flushing as she realized just how much she'd revealed to the older woman.

"Okay." Emily slowly nodded. "Well, your Christmas gift beats anything in any of these bags," she noted with an embarrassed look at the bags on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah," JJ agreed with a self-deprecating laugh, "You can't exactly return mine, can you?"

"I wouldn't want to," Emily said quickly, her fingers tightening around JJ's. "It might be the sweetest thing I've ever been given. Being told you mean something by someone you genuinely love...that's priceless." Taking a deep breath, she smiled nervously. "I think this is the part where I ask if you might like to go out after the holidays."

"I thought I was the one that needed to ask _you_ out," JJ teased, relaxing slightly as Emily flashed her a smile.

"Well, since you did the hard part and told me how you feel, I ought to let you know I feel just as seriously about you," Emily offered quietly.

Nodding, JJ suggested, "I'd like to go out with you. Will is going to take Henry toward the end of next week for a few days. Maybe we could have dinner?"

"That sounds great," Emily returned, hoping she didn't sound quite so eager as she felt. She understood that this would be a slow process that included many, many baby steps, but she couldn't help wanting to throw herself headlong into whatever this was.

"I guess the New Year is going to herald all kinds of new beginnings, isn't it?" JJ mused aloud.

"Nervous?" Emily asked gently.

JJ blew her bangs out of her eyes as she answered guiltily, "Would I be a coward if I said yes?"

"No, but you'd be a liar if you said no." Emily winked, wrapping a supportive arm around JJ and squeezing gently.

"It's the right choice, Em," JJ said, nodding resolutely as she leaned against her friend. "Nothing good ever came from living a lie."

"You are definitely preaching to the choir on that sentiment," Emily commiserated, reaching for her glass of wine. "A toast," she prompted, lifting her glass.

Picking up her own goblet, JJ lifted it beside Emily's.

"To new beginnings," Emily said with a wide smile.

Clinking her glass to Emily's, JJ felt her heart lighten. "_Our _new beginning," she amended slightly.

And as the clock struck midnight, JJ leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emily's, sealing their toast with a chaste kiss.

The year ahead would be filled with turmoil...she was self-aware enough to know that nothing worth having came easily...but, with this brave, determined woman on her side, nothing - not even her own fears- seemed insurmountable.

And that was the most precious gift of all.

Finis


End file.
